A New Generation
by Ave Brittania
Summary: All's fair in love and war, even at Camp Half-Blood.


_July 2, 8:30 AM - Poseidon's Cabin_

_CHARLOTTE ANNABELLE MADELINE MIDDLETON WHITNEY BROWN_

When Charlotte pulled on a white tee and blue denim skinnies, she had no idea what was waiting for her at the dining hall. When Charlotte slipped on her grey suede booties (a present from one of her many ex-boyfriends), she didn't know those shoes would be the ones that led her to a surprise that would change her life. When Charlotte stepped out the door, her eyelashes curled, her auburn hair straightened, her pouty lips glossed, Charlotte Annabelle Madeline Middleton Whitney Brown had was not yet informed of the two boys who were currently in the dining room, waiting to meet her.

When I reached the dining hall, I noticed two tall boys with shocking green eyes and brown hair, much like myself, standing next to Chiron. I waved hello and Chiron waved me over. Frowning, I walked over.

"What's up, Chiron?" I asked.

Chiron's hooves nervously scuffed against the ground. "You may want to come with me, Charlotte."

He led us down to the Big House, where I saw Dionysus sleeping on the couch, a bottle of wine sloshing over the counter. We went upstairs to one of the many bedrooms and he closed the door. Chiron sighed and anxiously began to talk.

"Charlotte, this may come as a shock...but meet your brothers."

"MY BROTHERS?" I shrieked. All three of them winced. "BLOODY HELL CHIRON! Is this a JOKE?"

Chiron shook his head. I grabbed Chiron's arm and dragged him aside, as the two twins watched us uncomfortably.

"Chiron!" I whispered angrily. "You told me I was his last child! And now you tell me he had two MORE?"

"Charlotte! They are the same age as you! There aren't any more of Poseidon's children!" Chiron replied, calmly though I was staring him down.

"Pardon?" I was confused. Did Chiron not say they were my brothers?

Chiron sighed and led me back to the twins. One of the mussed up his hair and grinned at me in that oh-so-charming way. I sneered back.

"Charlotte, these are your long-lost brothers," Chiron explained. I gaped in shock. "They aren't your stepbrothers Charlotte, you three are triplets."

"Triplets?" I exclaimed. "But my father told me he had no more children. Just me."

"Your father didn't," one of the twins interrupted. "Our mother did."

I glared at him. He sheepishly grinned.

"Charlotte, your mortal father is Lukas Brown. Their mother is Elisabeth Audrey Brown, who gave birth to three children: Charlotte Annabelle, Carter Owen, and Logan Connor. Elisabeth and Lukas eloped in Vegas not soon after you three were born, but soon after got divorced. Elisabeth won legal custody of Carter and Logan, and your father won Charlotte. And they never saw each other ever again."

_I had two brothers? How is this possible? HOW COME FATHER NEVER TOLD ME? Why did Poseidon tell Chiron he had no more children?_

"So...you're my brothers?" I asked hesitantly. They both nodded. They looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Before I knew what was happening, they had enveloped me in a group hug.

"Nice to meet you, sis," the messy-haired one said, while hugging me. I disentangled myself from them and stepped back.

"Charlotte," I said icily.

Chiron smiled.

I glared at him.

_July 2, 11:30 AM - to the Dining Hall_

_NATHANIEL DAMIEN LEROY LOUIS VINCENT XXIV_

"Hey man," I heard. I nodded back.

"What's up Nate?" my friend held his fist out. We fist-bumped and I continued on.

"Hey Nate!" a bunch of nymphs by the lake giggled. I acknowledged them and smiled that charming smile of mine and heard a large squeal and splash.

"Hey bro!" my little sister, Lillian, gave me a hug. Or, stepsister I should say. Maybe I should introduce myself. Hey, I'm Nathaniel Damien Leroy Louis Vincent XXIV, son of Pierre Antoine Leroy Louis Vincent XXIII and Aphrodite, descendent of King Louis VVI. That's my stepsister, Lillian Mirabelle Aureline Ivy Cecile Esmee Moreau, daughter of famous French star, Olivier Moreau and Aphrodite. Yeah, we French have long names. We're step-siblings and we share a mother: the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite. We headed towards the dining hall, when we saw the huge crowd of people. We glanced at each other, and hurried over. A huge crowd only meant two things: a quest or a new camper.

"Hey! Excuse me! Head counselor coming through." I squished my way through the crowd, Lillian not far behind. I spotted Charlotte, Chiron, and two boys I've never seen before running, or in Chiron's case galloping, down from the Big House. In the middle of the circle stood a tall, teenage girl, her green eyes wide with apprehension. I noticed she was wearing a sea-green beaded anklet, a sign of Poseidon. The circle hushed and parted as Chiron stepped forward. He approached the girl cautiously.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Juliana Isabella Gomez," she replied in a Latina accent, her chin held high. "My father sent me here from Spain, said I would be safe here."

"Your father?"

"Nicholas Revanche-Gomez," one of her carefully plucked eyebrows raised as she said the statement. Nobody blinked, except for Chiron. He suddenly bowed forward as his hooves carefully clicked the ground. He looked around at all of us and took a deep breath. He looked pointedly at me. I sighed and motioned for everyone to bow.

Chiron opened his mouth, his tail flicking nervously, and said, "All hail Juliana Isabella Gomez, daughter of Poseidon."

_July 3, 10 AM - Infirmary _

_JAMES CHARLES ADAM SPENCER_

Sunlight streamed through the window as I carefully climbed out of bed. I was recently bitten by a drakon while out on a quest. The camp nurses said it was going to be alright, but my leg was still very sore. I carefully pulled on black skinny jeans and Vans when a blinding white light filled the room. I quickly shielded my eyes as a blond-headed Adonis flashed in.

"Hermes," I greeted.

"Hey James," he replied. "How's it going man?"

"Not much. What's up?"

With that question, Hermes suddenly seemed very anxious. He sat down at the edge of my bed with a big sigh. I sat down next to him, apprehensive.

"I have some bad news, James. Your father wanted to be here in person to tell you, but..."

I snorted. The last time I had spoken to Hades was 3 years ago, back when he claimed me on my 13th birthday. I doubted my father would really come down to see me for some trivial matter.

"James," Hermes started. "James, you're in some trouble."

"Trouble?" I scoffed. "I just got back from a quest! How could I be in trouble?"

"I don't mean trouble like that. I mean, James...you're sick. You have lymphoma."

I was stunned. Lymphoma? Like cancer? Is that even possible?

"Yes, it's rare for a demigod to contract lymphoma, but it can happen," Hermes said, almost as if he read my mind. "Hades has seen your future, and although it is against our rules to interfere with fate, your father feels he should tell you that you have a few years left. Your brain is slowly deteriorating as we speak, Nate..."

I couldn't think. Everything seemed to slow down. Time seemed to stop. How could I be sick? I had never done anything wrong! I completed all my quests correctly, I never disobeyed the gods; what had gone wrong?

"Is there anything we can do?" I tentatively asked.

"I'm sorry James, there's not much we can do," Hermes looked at me, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow. "Your type of illness is not treatable with human medicine, and the most we can do is feed you nectar and ambrosia daily. But unfortunately, your end is coming soon." He gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Get out," I commanded. Hermes looked shocked. "GET OUT! I don't want to see you!" I suddenly felt the anger boiling up inside me, threatening to push over the edge. How could the gods do this to me? Everything I've ever done was all for them, and now they leave me with NOTHING.

"GET OUT!" I roared, pushing Hermes towards the door.

"James! I'm sorry!" Hermes apologized.

"Get out. And don't come back," I growled, pushing him out and slamming the door of the infirmary shut, in his face.


End file.
